B Malfoy
by KAT15
Summary: When Harry turns 16 he finds out the truth about his family.


Disclaimer: Harry potter and the characters do not belong to me I make no money from this.

As Harry hits his 16th birthday over the summer he notices that his appearance has begun to change. His hair's no longer short and untameable but grown to his shoulders it is also darker then it once was and had a smooth silky texture to it.

That's not the only thing he is now much taller then he once was possible taller then even Ron, his eyes no longer the powerful jade green they once were, their colour has dimmed and the once green eyes are now grey and has no need to the old glasses they he once wore. When Harry looked in the mirror he could barely recognise himself, the only thing that remain the same is the lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

At 7:00am, exactly three days after his birthday an owl taps on his bedroom window waking him from his slumber.

Dragging himself out of bed he opens the window and relieves the owl of the letters and he notices that only one of the letters are actually addressed to him but as he tries to give the other letter back to the owl it fly's off.

Putting the other letter to the side Harry sits down to read the letter addressed to him.

As Harry pulls the letter from the envelope e small pendent falls out.

_Harry,_

_I know that this letter is completely unexpected and I know that you may not want to believe what it is that I am about to tell you but please just have an open mind for the minute. I would have told you in person come your 16th birthday but if you are reading this letter then I must have already died._

_I can only hope that you will not come to hate us for what was done to you._

_As I write this letter you lay asleep in your crib and it breaks my heart to think that you may hate us for this but you have the right to know the truth. _

_You see Harry the truth is that you are not our child, when we fond out that I could not conceive Dumbledore asked us if we would ever be willing to adopt a child and that he new a witch that was three month pregnant but did now want to keep the child and there was no father involved. We agreed immediately as we had always wanted a child to love and watch grow. Dumbledore came up with the idea that I should pretend to be pregnant and that I should stay in hiding for the duration of the pregnancy and that he would inform us when the child was born and that he would retrieve the child and place a number of complex adoption and appearance spells on the child so that you would look like you were ours and no one would be any the wiser._

_The day after he gave you to us the papers had been informed that the potter heir had been born. _

_I had previously asked Dumbledore who your mother was but he said that she didn't want to be known but curiosity got the better of me and I decided to look into it myself and I finally found out the truth._

_You see Harry you don't have a mother you have two fathers, I don't know is you have been informed that it is possible for a wizard to carry a child but you were from such a pregnancy. _

_I also found out that your parents did want to keep you but Dumbledore took you from them by force and they think that you died. You also have a sister who is three years older then you, the other letter you got with this is for her. If you want t know who your birth parents are then there is a copy of your adoption papers with this letter. If you are wondering why we didn't know who you parents were when we has the adoption papers then the answer to that is that the names only showed up when we already new the truth. _

Harry knowing that he wanted to know the truth pulled out the other sheet with the letter and looked at it. Finding out who his parents were shocked him more then he thought possible and it also made him sad because both of these people had hated him ever since they had met.

Childs Name: Brandon Marcus Snape Malfoy

Mother(s)-

Father(s): Severus Snape

Lucius Malfoy

Child's adopted name: Harry James Potter

Adopted Mother: Lily Potter

Adopted Father: James Potter

Harry looked back to the letter to see what else it said.

_I wan you to know Harry that we found out what Dumbledore had done James went to him to find out why he hadn't taken a child from its parent by force but when James came back that night he had no memory of who your parents were, and it took a couple of days for me to convince James of the truth again. Even though James never got along with Severus and Lucius he never thought for a moment that their children should be taken away from them. We didn't think that they would believe us if we told us but that didn't stop us from trying to contact them but no matter what we did something got in the way or should I say someone. In the end we had to stop trying to contact them because they both worked for Voldemort and we knew Voldemort was coming after us. We had to take you into hiding with us and could contact no one from our world. _

_I want you to know that even though you were not our own son we both loved you as though you were and we always will and we are proud of anything that you do in life._

_Love always_

_Lily & James Potter_

_P.S To contact your sister who was alive when we wrote this letter put on the pendant that came with this letter and repeat these words three times 'L'anima della mia anima lo prende lei' The pendant will take you to her. Your parents named her Alexandra Caelin Snape Malfoy. But her name may have been changed by now; she should be 19 years old at the moment._

* * *

Author Notes: 

(Translation of the words Harry spoke is 'Blood of my blood take me to her' internet translation tool used)

Please review and let me know what you think of this, if it should be continued and anysuggestions that you may have.


End file.
